By The Woods
by Raven Blossom
Summary: Ginny is feeling bad for freaking out earlier and goes to apologize. Cuddling ensues, then slight snow wrestling. Her girlfriend convinces her to go streaking. Ron is scarred. Hermione laughs, and Harry just shakes his head.


**By The Woods**  
  
From her perch in a common room windowsill of Gryffindor Tower, she had a pretty good view of the lake and the Forbidden Forest. Snow was descending upon Hogwarts at a quick rate, but the wind wasn't blowing, so it was one of those silent snows. It seemed as though everyone in the world had stopped whatever it was they were doing, just to watch the snow fall. All the trees were naked. Some looked like glass because of the rain from the week before; like they would shatter the instant a bird landed upon a branch.  
It was one of those Saturdays where she had finished all of her homework the night before and had absolutely nothing planned. Hermione had offered if she had wanted to join a snowball fight out on the Quidditch pitch, but she had declined. Her mind was brooding on a certain black spot sitting out in the snow near the edge of the woods.  
If only she had not been so stupid. Sure, everything was new to her, but she usually liked new things. So why had this one been different? Ginny shook her head, unable to answer her own question. Only one person could possibly know the answer to that, but that person was unfortunately angry with her. She really should apologize, but Ginny had no idea how the individual in question would react.  
After a few minutes of debating with herself, she finally decided to try apologizing. She ran up to the dorm, grabbed her cloak, and made her way downstairs and outside.  
The silence enveloped her as she walked down the front stairs. Everything seemed so delicate around her, like it wasn't real at all. Her boots padded through the snow softly, barely making a sound. Finally she came to where she had wanted to be.  
In front of her sat Blaise, upon a large flat rock, back up straight, perfect posture. Her cloak was draped around her entirely, showing nothing of her dainty body underneath. The hood wasn't pulled up, and her incredibly long black hair flowed down to her waist, flecked with glistening snowflakes.  
Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Even just the back of her took Ginny's breath away.  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said softly, scared that she might be too loud. Blaise tensed slightly, as if she hadn't known Ginny had been standing right behind her.  
"I don't want to hear it, Ginny. Just shut up." Ginny's heart quivered painfully. "Just shut up, and come over here," Blaise demanded. She raised her right arm, bringing the cloak up with her, offering a seat next to her. Ginny smiled, almost laughed at her own stupidity. She sat down next to Blaise and wrapped the offered cloak around the two of them, tucking her feet under herself, and snuggled up against the warm body beside her.  
"I really am sorry," she apologized again. A hand covered her mouth.  
"I said that I didn't want to hear it. I understand, Gin. You're forgiven, now hush," Blaise whispered, wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist. She turned the red-head around so that she sat in between Blaise's legs, back resting against her chest. Ginny sighed deeply and closed her eyes, letting the snow caress her face.  
They sat like that for awhile, breathing together, and letting themselves become buried in snow. A grin settled across Blaise's face, and without warning she shoved Ginny off the rock and into the snow bank in front of them.  
Ginny cried out in surprise, her cheeks flushing brightly. Blaise shrieked with laughter as Ginny marched right up to her and pushed her off the rock as well. She fell gracefully to the ground, still laughing until a weight settled across her hips.  
"That was uncalled for!" Ginny protested, reaching for Blaise's hands so she could pin her down completely. Blaise would not have that though, and instead, wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. Their lips were both ice cold, but soon warmed up as they drank from each other almost hungrily.  
"Mon dieu," Blaise declared, pushing Ginny up and off of her. "You were stupid to think you could not handle this." She stood up, brushed herself off, and then offered her hand to Ginny. She took it and was soon on her feet as well.  
"That's what I keep telling myself. I really have no idea why I freaked out. New things don't normally scare me. I guess it was just high time for it to happen," Ginny explained, mostly to herself though. She lifted her head and caught Blaise's crystal blue gaze.  
"I need an adrenaline rush," Blaise stated. A red flag went off in Ginny's head. Adrenaline rushes for Blaise usually meant something completely bonkers. This would be no exception. Small white hands undid the clasp of Ginny's cloak and pushed it off her shoulders and onto the snow. They started to undo Ginny's robes when she slapped them away.  
"What are you doing? It's freezing out here! We can't do that now!" she proclaimed.  
"Not that, stupid. I had something else in mind," Blaise grinned.  
  
"Oh come on guys, too chicken for another round? You know I'll kick your sorry arses," Ron boasted. He, Harry, and Hermione were on their way to the front entrance, having just finished a snowball fight.  
"Ron, shut up, you're just sore cause Hermione got snow down your pants," Harry laughed. Ron's face reddened with slight anger.  
"I'll have you know," he started when something caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks. In front of him lay two sets of clothes (minus shoes) obviously belonging to girls. "What the..."  
They all listened for a moment and heard shrieking along with the pounding of feet. Ron turned around and looked into the forest. "MY EYES!" he shouted, quickly covering them with his hands. Hermione's jaw dropped and Harry just stared into the trees as two completely naked forms chased eachother around, weaving in and out of the trees. One had very distinct long black hair and the other had unmistakable flame-colored hair. And they were naked, save for their snow boots.  
"GINNY WEASLEY!" Ron roared, his eyes still covered. Harry's gaze fell to the ground, not wanting to see either of the girls naked. Hermione followed suit.  
There was silence for a moment; then laughter erupted as the two nudists hid behind trees.  
"If you don't put your clothes back on this instant, I'm telling mum!" he warned. One of the girls giggled.  
"Shit," Ginny whispered. Blaise kept on laughing. It was all Ginny could do to not push her over and into the snow. "Oi, Ron! Don't tell mum! Go away, we'll be in, in a minute," she called back to him. Ron scowled as he and the other two made their way back into the castle.  
"Harry, I swear, if you get off on that in anyway, I'll pound you," Ron threatened, still scarred from seeing his baby sister naked with her girlfriend. Even if they hadn't been doing the unspeakable, streaking in the middle of winter was bad enough. The shock had worn off and Hermione began chuckling at what had just happened.  
"Actually, Ron, I prefer..." Harry trailed off as they went inside.  
  
It was Sunday, and Blaise had a horrible head cold. Ginny had gone down to the Slytherin dungeons to take care of her, because she, herself, had not gotten sick.  
"You and your adrenaline rushes, look where this one got you," Ginny scolded as she took the tray of soup from the house elf. She placed it in front of Blaise and got up on the bed next to her. She put her arm around the dark-haired girl, knowing well enough that Blaise wasn't going to eat anything.  
"Oh, but it was well worth it, love," Blaise sighed, then proceeded to cough horribly. "At least now I know that a new thing scaring you was a one time thing." She coughed again. "Wait until you hear what I have planned for next weekend," she snickered.


End file.
